Forbidden Love
by whiteflower122
Summary: Tso Lan finds himself falling in love with a human girl named Jena. But just how long he keep this a secret from his siblings? And will Jena accept his affection for her? Rating might go in in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

In the depths of the Demon Netherworld nothing ever happens much besides the floating rocks passing or crashing into one another.

But not too far sitting cross-legged sat a demon, his name is Tso Lan. Tso Lan was the moon demon, he was very tall, with blue skin, a long monsterish face with a very long tongue, and he had four pairs of arms two long ones and two smaller ones. He also had very long hair that was black with a purplish tint on it, but his hair always moved as if it was alive and he was wearing a red and purple outfit that was similar to a kimono.

He was sitting quietly pondering over his thoughts since he had grown tried of listening to his siblings argue with each other so he left to try to find some peace and quiet.

While mediating he started to think about the events that had happened over the course of his life. He began thinking about how the eight immortals had banished him and his siblings to the netherworld so many centureries ago. Then after so many centureries of being trapped in that horrid prison his brother Shendu had released him and he began to plan his assault on the earth. His plan was to cover the moon with his dark magic in order to control the moon's gravity. He had come very close to succeeding his goal, but unfortually Chan and his family had sent him back to the netherworld.

Then when Shendu used the Book of Ages to change the world's history and demons roamed the earth once more. He actually felt very pleased with his brother's work despite his repeated failures in the past.

But there was one thing that troubled even Tso Lan's intelligent mind. When history had been changed Tso Lan's palace was on the moon, but he did come back to earth so that he could find some humans he thought would be worthy enough to be his slaves.

There was one slave he had that stood out more then the rest and what concerned him the most is that even now he could remember everything about her. She was still young probably 17 or 18 if he had to guess, she had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, light tanned skin, and light brown eyes. At first he had no idea what caused him to pick a young child to be his slave, but he just ignored the thought.

When he returned to the moon along with his slaves he assigned each one of them special duties to keep them busy. When it came down to the dark-haired girl, Tso Lan decided that she dust off the books in his library and mop the floors of his place.

Tso Lan never did too much around his palace; he would mostly read, meditate or check on all of his slaves to make sure they were doing their jobs.

One day while he was roaming the halls he spotted the dark-hair girl doing her job of mopping the floors. Though his first thought was to just ignore her, Tso Lan came up next to her and watched her work out of his own curiosity. She didn't seem to notice him until she finally stopped and looked up at him. Neither one of them said anything; they just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

Until the girl gave him a simple bow before picking up her stuff and heading down the hall to pick up where she had left off with her work. He watched her walk away and then continued down the hall back to his throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

A few days later Tso Lan decided to go outside to enjoy the view. Tso Lan had put a magical barrier outside his palace so that his slaves would be able to breath should they ever ventured outside.

Then view of the earth from the moon was truly a sight to behold, especially since demons were in control of it instead of humans. The earth was covered in darkness that gave it a very eerie, evil glow to it. To Tso Lan it was actually very interesting to see and he couldn't help but give a small smile.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise coming from behind him so he turned around to see what is was. He saw that there were two older gentleman throwing moon rocks at someone on the ground. Annoyed with such immature behavior he decided to force that men to stop torturing one of his slaves. But when he got close enough he saw who it was the two men were throwing rocks at. It was the dark-haired girl he had only saw a few days ago, but now she was lying hopelessly on the ground as the two men continued to torture her,

"What do you think your doing?" Tso Lan asked in his calm yet cold voice.

"Oh…Master Tso Lan…uh…we were...uh" the first man said stammering.

"Well?" asked Tso Lan a little annoyed with the man's stammering.

"We were…just having a little fun" answered the second man.

"I don't care what you were doing, you will do as I say or there will be consequences!" hissed Tso Lan, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"Yes Master" both men said in union.

"Good, now leave before I have you both punished for your actions" Tso Lan said in a much calmer tone, but his eyes were still glowing.

The two men quickly ran off without another work mostly because they were scared out of their minds right now. Tso Lan took a moment to calm himself down. He watched the two men run off, but then he remembered the young girl so he turned his attention towards her. The girl dusted off her clothes and turned towards the demon standing in front of her. She looked at him for a second, said "Thank you, Master", gave him a small bow and then walked away to continue her work.

Tso Lan watched her walk away and thought of something that surprised him. Tso Lan was aware that humans found him very freighting. When he threatened the two men it was easy to see that they were afraid of him. But just now even after seeing him in his more intimating appearance the girl had shown no fear whatsoever. She just simply stood there and thanked him politely with a sharight face. He had never met a human who had so much confidence to talk to him and not show any fear. Pushing the thought away from his mind he returned to his palace.

Later on that day Tso Lan was once again checking in on all of his slaves. When he noticed that he hadn't seen the dark-haired girl since the incident this morning and she was not in any of the hallways. But then he remembered that he had giving her the job of dusting books in the library. He wasn't too far from were the library so he headed down towards there.

Now Tso Lan had always had a passion for books because he loved to learn about new things no matter what the topic was.

When he arriver he only opened the door enough to peek inside to see what she was doing. Tso Lan couldn't believe what he saw, the girl was in the library, but she wasn't dusting them she was reading them. Tso Lan felt a small amount of anger building inside of him. He had forbid anyone from reading any of his books and he knew that his law had to be enforced. But before he could punish the girl servely for disobeying his word, something interesting caught his eye.

The look on the girl's face was so calm; she was completely absorbed into the book she was reading. It was almost as if the outside world no longer existed to her. Now this surprised Tso Lan because most of his books were about magic or other difficult topics that he knew that most humans would be bored with, and yet she seemed so interested in what she was reading. She was showing the same kind of passion that Tso Lan had whenever he started reading books.

This amazed Tso Lan so much that he decided not to punish her. Instead he quietly closed the door so that he wouldn't disrupt her concentration and continued down the hall. When he was far enough from the library he gave a small smile about what he just saw and thought "_What an interesting human that girl is_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

The next day Tso Lan was still pondering his thoughts over the human girl. She was such a mystery to him that he found it frustering to try and figure her out. He decided that maybe if he could talk to her then maybe he could understand her more.

So he called her into the throne room and made his other slaves leave so that he could talk to her in private.

The girl came up to him gave her usual bow and the asked "You wanted to see me Master"?

Tso Lan could help but stare at her for once more there wasn't a single hint of fear in her face. He quickly turned his attention back to her question that she had asked him and then asked her "Do you know why I called you here child"?

"Am I in trouble because whatever I did wrong I'm truly sorry, Master" said the girl.

"No, my dear your not in trouble", said Tso Lan, "I summoned you here because I have a few question to ask you".

"Like what?" the girl asked a little out of curiosity.

"I have some questions about you personally and before you ask why it's because I've been watching you for some time. I must admit that I never met anyone like you and I'm quite curious to learn more about you" answered Tso Lan.

"Well…then what do you wish to know about me?" asked the girl.

Tso Lan pondered for a moment and then said, "Tell me a little about yourself and what your life has been like so far".

So she begins telling Tso Lan a little about herself, what were some things that interested her and how life had been treating her. Tso Lan listened to everything she had to say. He only interrupted if he had certain questions he wanted to ask her. He learned that she did have parents, but they had gotten a divorce when she was younger. She also had some siblings, two older sisters and a younger sister. He realized that despite how she told him that life had been treating her good so far. He could tell that she had suffered a small amount of turmoil.

After she had finished talking she asked him if he would tell her about his life as a demon. He thought it seemed fair enough to tell her about his life since she had told him about hers. After a long secession of Tso Lan talking about his life he decided to stop because he noticed that it was getting late and he knew that she needed some rest.

"That's enough for today you should go back to your room now" said Tso Lan.

She gave a yawn and said "Okay maybe you can finish telling me more tomorrow. When I'm done with my chores and if you're not too busy".

"Hmm…I'll look forward to that" replied Tso Lan.

Just then Tso Lan remembered something he forgot to ask her.

"By the way, what is your name my dear"?

"Oh, my name is Jena", she answered, "Good night Master. I'll see you in the morning".

"Good night……Jena" said Tso Lan.

_**Back in the Demon Netherworld**_

Tso Lan stopped the memories that were flashing back to him in his head. He didn't understand why he was Jena.

"_This doesn't make any sense. Why am I thinking about some girl I had as one of my slaves?_, Tso Lan asked himself, "_Why am I getting all worked up over this one human?"_

Tso Lan let out a sigh "_I'll admit she was very interesting, kind, polite, a little serious at sometimes and also quite beautiful. But-" _

Tso Lan stopped himself for a moment. Did he just call Jena beautiful?

"_Why did I just say that? It can't be, it's not possible. I'm in love with her?"_ he started to panic a bit.

"_No, no, no I can't possibly be in love with her. Demons are forbidden to love humans. But then why on earth did I say she was beautiful?"_

Tso Lan started to pace back and forth; he was trying to figure out these strange feeling that he was having. But he soon realized something the more he denied these feelings towards Jena the more he realized how special she was to him.

In truth he loved everything about Jena, her enchanting smile that could even melt his cold heart, how her eyes always light up with excitement when she was interested in something, and whenever he was around her he felt so warm and happy inside. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time.

"I can't take this anymore. I have to go see her before I go mad" he declared.

Now unknowly to his siblings, Tso Lan had the power to rip a hole through the fabric of the dimension that connected the demon netherworld to the human world. He would only use this power to go to the human world to read books or to get away from his siblings content arguing with one other. He took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching him. Then with one of his longer arms he focused some dark magic and made a portal into the human world.

Tso Lan stepped into the portal and when he came out of it the city of San Francisco was around him. Tso Lan always wondered how humans could possibly survive in a world that used technology instead of magic. But he knew that he had to stay focus on the task at hand and luckily he knew exactly were to start.

Since Jena had a strangely large amount of good chi it was mere child's play to find out where she was. Eventually he found her house and sensed that she was on the second floor. The window of her room was open so it was easy for him to look inside her bedroom. Jena was currently lying on her bed sleeping peacefully with a book on her lap. Tso Lan guessed she must have fallen asleep while reading.

He was about to enter her room when he noticed that the doorknob was starting to turn-


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

Tso Lan quickly retreated from going into Jena's room and hides himself slightly behind the curtains. He saw the person who had entered the room looked very much like Jena only smaller and she looked younger. Tso Lan guessed that it was Jena's little sister she once told him about.

Jena's sister entered the room and went sharight to Jena's bed and started to shake her sister awake.

"Jena wake up. Mom says its time to go to school."

Jena lets out an annoyed mumble as her sister continued to shake her. But eventually she does wake up even though she didn't really want to.

"Alright I'm up. Are you happy now, Kara?" Jena glares at her sister slightly

"Yes, now would you hurry up or we're both going to be late." Kara turns to leave the room.

Jena sighs with irritation as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She loved Kara, but she could be so annoying at some times. She kind of wish that Kara hadn't woken her up so soon because then she could have finished the strange dream that she was having.

~Dream Flashback~

_In the dream Jena found herself in some kind of place, it was very large, but quite elegant. She found herself wearing some kind of kimono that was light blue with dark blue strips. Even though the place was so huge, Jena felt it looked familiar and she was able to find her way through it._

_She continued to walk around until she found her way outside. She let out a gasp when she realized that she was on the moon and was shocked that she could breathe. She looked to see the earth not too far away and had to admit that it looked so beautiful. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed._

_In the distance looking at the earth as well there was some sort of figure just standing there. Curious about whom it was, she went a little closer until she saw that the figure didn't even look human. He was very tall with long dark hair, blue skin, four arms and wearing a red and purple kimono. She stopped until she was standing right next to him._

_He turned to look at her with crimson red eyes. Although Jena wanted to run, she wasn't afraid of the creature in front of her there was something about him that made her feel that she wasn't in any danger. The creature lifted one of its larger hands to her offering her to take it. Jena slowly lifted her arm to grasp his until-_

"_Jena wake up! Mom says its time for school"_

_The sound of her sister's voice startled Jena and the dream started to fade._

End of Dream Flashback~

'_That was such a weird dream, I wonder who that creature was and why do I feel like I know him?' _ She thought as she put her book back on the stand next to her bed.

Jena decided that she would have to worry about it later, right now she had to get downstairs before her mom would start yelling at her again. But she completely left the room she turned around and looked at her window. She didn't know why, but she thought it felt like someone was watching her. But she ignored it, thinking she was still just tired from her interrupted nap.

As she left Tso Lan still levitated outside her bedroom window pondering about his slight encounter with Jena.

"_She doesn't seem to have changed that much. Well besides her being annoyed by her younger sister, but then again I know exactly how she feels."_

Tso Lan looked to see Jena and her sister walking out of their house and into Jena's car. Tso Lan decided he would just wait at her house until she arrived home. But just so he could keep an eye on her, he opened his larger hand and some dark energy formed into a small ball. When the ball completely formed he could see into it and watch Jena while she was at school.

Tso lan was quite fascinated at watching Jena at school, he found out more about what she was like. It turned out that Jena wasn't very social with everyone unless they were her close friends. She was very smart and most of the students called her a nerd for that. He didn't really like that they insulted her intelligence, but he really didn't like how some of the boys would try and flit with her just to annoy her.

But he was glad when he saw that she was getting ready to head home, apparently she had to pick up her sister first. As she arrived home he took his place in the window to watch her. She was currently doing what humans called 'homework' and she surprisly getting it done at a quick pace.

When she was done she put her stuff away, picks up her book and starts to read again. Tso lan watched her as she read, still fascinated with how a human could have such a need for knowledge like he did. Eventually she had to put the book down when her mom had called her down for dinner.

Tso lan decided to mediate on the roof for a while just to change his routine with watching Jena. He wasn't really sure with how long he was on the roof until he opened his eyes to see that the sun had gone down and the moon had risen up. He looked through the window again, but was surprised to see Jena wasn't in there. He heard the sound of a door shutting and looked down to see Jena wearing a coat and walking down the street.

'_Where could she possibly be going in the middle of the night?' _ Tso lan followed her until she came to a stop at the park.

Jena sat down on one of the swings and sighed quietly to herself. She still couldn't figure out what her dream meant. But she knew there was no way she could tell anyone without them thinking how weird her dream was. Meanwhile Tso lan watched her from a distance curious about why she seem to sad. He was tempted to go and comfort her, but then something caught his eye.

Not too far from Jena there was a man wearing all black with a mask covering his face there was something in his hand that glistened when the moonlight struck it. A knife. The man continued to stalk behind Jena without her noticing, but Tso lan was definitely not going to let it go unnoticed.

Jena sighed again once more, but gasped when she left a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a man wearing black.

"Give me your money, kid"

"I don't have any money, now let me go!" She tries to hank her arm out of his grip

"Stop your squirming or else" The man flashed his knife at Jena

But it only caused Jena to struggle even more, she saw that he was drawing his arm back and ready to cut her. Jena closed her eyes unable to watched, but after a few moments she didn't feel anything happen. She heistly opens her eyes to see that the man's arm was frozen in place and no matter how hard he tried to move it, it didn't budge an inch.

"Hey what gives?" He yells as he tries to move his arm again

"Release her at once" A calm voice broke the air

Jena and the man turned to the sound of the voice to see Tso lan with one of his arms extended that had some dark energy formed around it. The man shoves Jena away, making her land on the ground and then turns his attention to Tso lan.

"Just who think you are?"

Tso lan approaches the man without answering his question. When he got closer Jena noticed that the man looked like an ant compared to him.

"Nice costume, but you don't scare me" The man sneers

Tso lan glares at him, "Foolish mortal, you dare talk to a demon with such disrespect? Now this is your last warning to leave the girl alone."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do with I don't?' The man snaps

If Tso lan's mouth wasn't so deformed the man would have see him smile devilishly at him.

"Behold human, my mastery of gravity" Tso lan lifts one of his arms up again and points it at the man.

Nothing happened to the man at first until he noticed that his body was lifting off the ground. He drops his knife and lets out a scream as he is lifted even higher. Jena was looking at the entire scene in shock. Tso lan continued to lift him until suddenly he threw the man across the park until he hit a tree.

The man grunted as his body came into impact with the tree and then he landed face down on the ground. As he got up he saw Tso lan still standing where he was, but he was lifting his arm again. The man quickly got back on his feet and ran out of the park without looking back.

Tso lan watched the man as he left, but turned his attention now to Jena, who was still sitting on the ground in shock. He went closer to her and offered her his hand. She heistly takes it and he helps her back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Tso lan asked in a calm tone of voice

Jena continues to look at him in awe, '_He looks like the creature from my dream. Wait, I am still dreaming right now? No I can't be dreaming. Oh man, this is really happening.'_

Realizing she was staring at him she snaps out of her thoughts to answer him "Yes I'm fine thanks to you"

There was little moment of silence.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Tso Lan, I'm the moon demon. And I already know who you are, Jena"

Jena's eyes widen in shock "How do you know who I am?"

Tso Lan looks at her wondering whether or not to tell her the truth. He decided to tell her, she was smart enough that maybe she would understand. "It's kind of a long story"


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**

After almost a half hour Tso lan story came to a close of how he knew Jena. But even after all that Jena was still slightly confused.

"Do you understand a little more now that I have explained?" Tso lan asked hoping he didn't confuse her too much with all the information he gave her.

"I think so, but why is it I don't remember any of this?'

"That's because when history was restored to normal, it basically went back to the day that history was changed and then acted like it never happened. So humans wouldn't remember any of it." He explained

"That kind of stinks, I wish I could remember."

Tso Lan pondered this for a moment, "Perhaps there for you to remember."

"How?"

"Like this" He lifted two fingers and pressed them gently to her forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories to send them to her.

Jena's eyes widened when suddenly flashes of Tso Lan's memories were appearing in front of her. It was like a film projector was going off in her head. When the memories came to an end, she jumped back with a gasp and started to blink to get her vision back to normal.

Tso Lan opened his eyes and waited for her to catch her breath as she panted heavily.

"Wow!" Jena's voice in awe

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!"

Tso lan shrugs "It is one of the many abilities that demons can have."

Jena suddenly took out her phone to see that it was almost 11 o'clock. It was a school night so she would have to get home soon to get some rest.

"Time for you to go?" He asked

"Yeah, but can we talk more tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, but it would have to be somewhere were no one would see us."

Jena stops to think and then quickly thinks of the perfect spot, "There is an old abandoned carnival outside of town. I could meet you there after school and when I'm done with my homework.'

"Very well then"

"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow and thanks again for saving me." Jena turns to run down the street back to her house

Tso Lan decided that he would return to the Netherworld, he knew his siblings were bound to wonder were he went off to. But at least he had something to look forward to tomorrow.

The next morning…

Jena got up and got ready for school just as she always did. But she seemed more excited today then any other day. For one thing it was Friday was that meant the weekend was coming up and even better was that they were on spring break. The other thing was that with spring break she wasn't going to have to worry about school or homework which gave her more time to talk to Tso Lan.

Jena wasn't really sure why she was so happy to get to talk to him again. Wasn't she suppose to be scared about talking to a demon? But there was something about Tso Lan some kind of air of mystery that surround him that made her want to find out more about him. That and it didn't seem fair that he knew her so well, but she didn't know anything about him.

But there was one thing for sure she couldn't wait to meet him after school.

Meanwhile in the Demon Netherworld…

Tso Lan was busy mediating as usual just because mediating was always a good way for him to pass the time. It was also the only place were it was quiet since his siblings were constantly arguing.

"Tso lan!"

He opened his eyes to see his sister, Bai Tsa the water demon, standing before him.

"What is it now, sister? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm not the one who wants you, Tchang Zu does. He was wondering where you were yesterday."

Now Tso Lan did hate his siblings from time to time, but he hated Tchang Zu the most. Always bossing everyone around like he was in charge, having an unbearable temper tantrums from time to time and sticking his nose into everyone business. It was strange how none of them hadn't gone mad and just killed him off.

"Since when does he care about what I do? And if he really is that concerned why didn't he come ask me himself instead of sending you?"

Bai Tsa glares at him, "Don't act so smart! Just go see him already!" with that she slithers away from him.

Tso lan sighs irritably the only thing worse then getting sent back to this hellhole by humans was having to face his brother if something went wrong. But he guessed the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could forget about it.

Tso lan levitated himself to were he last left his sibling to find they were still there. But he mostly focused on Tchang Zu, who had a very angry expression on his face.

"Good evening, Brother Tchang Zu" Tso lan said politely

"Skip the formalities Tso Lan! Where in the netherworld were you yesterday?!" Tchang Zu yells

"I don't see why it is necessary to tell you. Since when do you become so concerned over your siblings?" Tso Lan kept a calm tone in his voice

"Explain yourself!" Tchang Zu snapped

By this time everyone had turned their attention to Tso Lan to see what he had to say. But they were also surprised with how he was able to keep his calm especially since he was talking to Tchang Zu.

"I was mediating like I as do. Its better then listening to all of you have your unnecessary arguments all the time. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

With that Tso Lan left ignoring Tchang Zu's death glare at him and his other siblings simply just staring at him. Once he was sure that he was far away enough, he opened another portal back to earth.

Tso lan never thought he would be happy to be on earth again. The farther he could get away from his sibling especially Tchang Zu the better.

Meanwhile at Jena's house…

It was getting around that time where she promised she would meet Tso Lan. Luckily her mom and sister went to go see a movie so she didn't have to worry about sneaking out. She grabbed her coat just incase it was going to get cold out. She drove her car all the way to old carnival that had been abandoned a year ago because it didn't get any good business.

She pulled her car into the entrance and parked by the fence. She looked toward the sun to see that it had almost completely set and the moon was just starting to show in sky. She decided to just wait awhile since she never really gave Tso Lan a specice time to show up. After a while the sun was gone, and the moon and stars were shining brightly in the night sky.

"_Maybe he got busy with something else and couldn't come"_ She thought as she started to walk around the carnival

She stopped by bench and decided to sit down for awhile. She just stared up at the sky admiring the beauty of the moon and stars until-

"Jena?"

Jena jumped and turned around to see it was just Tso Lan as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" He apologized

"No, its okay I just wasn't paying attention. Where were you? I was starting to worry."

"Sorry I…got sidetracked."

"That okay it happens to everyone from time to time."

Jena suddenly starts rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Are you alright?" Tso Lan said with a slight concern in his voice

"Yeah, I'm fine its just it gets kind of hard to talk to you when I have to keep looking up after a while."

Just then Tso Lan remembered something he almost forgot, "Jena close your eyes for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

Jena decided to do as he said and closed her eyes. She didn't see anything, but she heard a strange whooshing sound then everything went quiet again.

"Alright you can open your eyes now."

Jena opened her eyes and got quite a surprise at what she saw. Standing before her was Tso Lan, but he wasn't a demon, he looked like a human.

He still had on his kimono and his long hair, but his two smaller arms were gone and two normal looking arms were in place of his larger hands. His face resembled that of a Chinese man, but his eyes were almond shaped and were still red. Jena had to admit that he was actually pretty handsome.

"How did y-"

"It another demon ability, demons are able to take a form to make us look human. I thought you would be more comfortable with talking to me like this then my demon form."

"I really don't mind talking to you either way, but your human form is pretty cool"

Tso Lan felt strange in his human form maybe it was because it had been such a long time since he had last changed into it. But it made Jena happy that all that really matter to him.

Tso Lan and Jena stayed at the carnival for nearly an hour just talking to each other. They were really enjoying each others company. When Jena had to leave, Tso Lan made his way back to the netherworld as well, but they promised that they would talk to each other again tomorrow.

During spring break it was the same routine over and over again. After Jena was done with her homework she would then go and meet Tso Lan at the carnival. Tso Lan would have do the same thing, avoid the questions his brothers and sisters asked him and then off to earth he go.

Tso Lan started to notice something strange happening to him. He was starting to feel the same feelings he felt whenever he was around Jena again. But he didn't mind, he had actually missed those feeling very much.

It was Wednesday and for the first time Tso Lan was the first one to the carnival already in his human form. After once again avoiding questions that his siblings hounded him with, he was happy to get to see Jena. As Jena pulled into carnival and stepped out of her car. She smiled warmly at him and surprisly Tso Lan found himself smiling back.

They sat on the bench like they always did and started to talk to each other about their day. When they had nothing left to talk about they just sat there looking at the moon. Tso Lan had to admit the moon was beautiful and yet it didn't compare to the young girl sitting next to him.

He turned and looked in awe at the sight to behold. The moonlight bounced off her skin making it appear to glow, her eyes sparkled brighter then any star in the sky. Something was overcoming him some strange desire to want to be closer to her. Jena kept looking at the moon until she saw that Tso Lan was staring at her.

"Tso Lan is something wrong?"

"Jena…"

He reached forward to cup her face in his hands. He stared directly into her warm, brown eyes.

"Tso Lan…" Jena's voice was just barely above a whisper

Without another word, Tso Lan slowly leaned forward until he pressed a kiss onto her lips.


End file.
